Sins of the Father
by Ebony-Knight
Summary: A false move leaves Kaname and Zero in a weird situation. Stuck between lust n pride, a fierce passion blooms that neither of them anticipated and neither can resist.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, Hino Matsuri does.

**Summary:** Consumed by vengeance, Kaname and Zero will stop at nothing to kill each other but one false move leaves them in a weird situation. Stuck between lust n pride, a fierce passion blooms that neither of them anticipated and neither can resist. Yaoi

**Warning:** High exposure to bishies is hazardous to your health! Symptoms may include hyperventilation, luminous blushing, spontaneous swooning, heart palpitations, excessive nosebleeds, and internal screams of _"Kyaaa"_. Proceed with caution!

_**Prologue**_

''You like this, being treated like a whore?'' Haruka hissed, his eyes glowing. ''I'm gonna pound you until you beg me to stop, and even then, I will continue to fuck the shit out of you until you pass out! Tell me, do you like it when I beast-fuck you?" Haruka grunted.

''Yes, I love it. I love how your cock fills me up.'' Ryoumei's lips quivered just at the thought of being taken by his lover.

Haruka smirked. ''Then beg me. Show me how bad you want it.'' He liked to tease Ryoumei, it made sex so much fun, so fulfilling.

The hunter spread his legs eagerly and pleaded in a sexy voice. ''Please take my asshole. Fill it with your cum.''

_Holy shit!_ Haruka almost lost it. The hunter was begging him with cute eyes that could melt even the coldest of hearts. Seeing that tight ass exposed to him like that, almost made him shoot his load on the spot. ''You slut. Even I, can't refuse when you look at me like that. Let me give you what you desire.'' he rammed into his lover, invading his living honey.

''Ahn!'' Ryoumei engulfed him back on a piercing scream, consumed him with a velvet inferno. At last.

''Fuck... so tight!'' Haruka was in bliss. He pumped in and out a few times then withdrew his cock all the way out, just to torment the hunter. Then he thrust back, fierce and full.

''Ahhh...!'' Ryoumei moaned. ''Pound that big cock into me.'' His words got to Haruka even harder. The pureblood grasped his hips and began pounding into him harder and faster with each thrust. Caught up in his animalistic lust Ryoumei's tight passage commenced to tighten, squeezing Haruka's cock.

''Ohhh,'' the pureblood hissed._ No. Not yet._ ''I did not give you permission to come.''

''I can't help it,'' the hunter insisted. He didn't know how long he would last. He was soooooo turned on.

''If you come, I swear, I'll spank your ass until it turns red. Do not defy me human!'' he roared, grabbing a handful of his lover's hair, continuing to pump slowly, in and out of the hunter. He looked to see his cock disappear into Ryoumei's hot passage... Each time coming out coated in their juices. _Holy fuck! That sight is so hot, I could explode right now._ He stopped and pulled out. He lowered his head and kissed the hunter. ''Get on your hands and knees.'' It was a command.

Ryoumei flipped over and stuck his butt out to his lover, seductively. ''Please, hurry and put it back it.' he said.

''You bet...'' The pureblood reassured him. And thrust home again. He started moving slowly then in a beast-like speed, the hunter begging him to stop but he simply ignored him. He had asked for it. All he had to do was be good and take it like needed it. ''You slut, do you like that?'' he asked. He claimed Ryoumei possessively, as if there would be no tomorrow for them. As if he was enjoying his special toy for the last time before it was taken away from him. One of his hands roamed and took Ryoumei's dick and started pumping it up and down. His other hand found the hunter's nipple. He caressed it slowly at first then pinched it hard still pounding harder and faster. He felt Ryoumei's almost unbearable tightness clamp down on his length, before he convulsed.

''Ohh, fuck! I'm cumming!'' Ryoumei let himself be lost in pleasure as his orgasm buffeted him. Feeling the powerful force of his lover's climax wrenching on his erection, Haruka also broke his dam. He jetted his load deep inside Ryoumei's hot core. After a while, they both collapsed and laid silently on their sides looking at each other.

''That was amazing.'' Ryoumei broke the silence. _As always_, he thought.

''Yeah.'' Haruka agreed. Their sex life was indeed blasting. He treasured his time with Ryoumei. He felt whole whenever they were together. He caressed his lover's cheek gently. ''I love you.''

Ryoumei looked away. ''I wish I could be with you freely, you know... without hiding and meeting in secret. I wish we could spend more time with each other. I wish the world could just understand us and let us be. I wish we could have our own home and live happily-ever-after.''

_Here we go again..._ ''You know you're asking for the impossible, don't you?'' Haruka asked him. It was a topic he'd rather not go into right now. Not after that hot love-making session. They had talked about this in the past and it never went well.

''I know, but still...''

''Why can't you accept things as they are now? At least we have each other, isn't that enough?''

''No!'' Ryoumei shouted back. ''It's not enough. I'm selfish when it comes to you. I..I want you all to myself. I want more of your time, I want us to be more intimate, I want you to fuck me...'' _Oops!_ he stopped when he realised what he had just said. He didn't want his lover to think he was a sex addict. He loved sex, you could say he was addicted but only when with Haruka. They always took it to another level. ''I'm sorry for being so wishful.'' Ryoumei said, pouting.

Haruka smiled. He was very happy to hear the hunter's feelings. He also wanted Ryoumei as much. He would be sure to show him, just how much he wanted him before the day came to an end. ''Everyone is allowed to wish all they want and you're no exception. Nobody can ever take that away from you. Infact, I can fulfill one of them.'' Haruka said. He reached out for his brief case on floor and opened it. He took something out and gave it to the hunter.

''Keys?'' Ryoumei asked, confused. ''What are they for?''

''To our new home.''

''Huh?'' Ryoumei asked, still confused.

''I bought a house where we could meet everytime we feel like instead of going to a hotel. I know you don't like meeting me in a hotel that's why after giving it some thought, I decided to buy the house for you, for us. You can use it whenever you want to, whether we're supposed to meet or not. I'll be looking forward to seeing you, knowing you'll be waiting for me in _our_ new home. This is my gift to you.'' The hunter remained silent. ''Are you not happy? Don't you like my gift to you?'' he asked.

''It's not that, I'm just surprised that you would do such a thing for me.'' Ryoumei said, tears forming in his eyes.

''Of course I would do anything in my power to make you happy.'' Haruka embraced his lover, tightly in his arms. ''I love you, silly.''

''I love you too.'' Ryoumei hugged him back. He was happy that they now had _their _own home. He was suddenly so excited, he couldn't wait to see it. ''When can we visit the place... eh... I mean... our new home?'' Haruka let go of him and reached for his Daily Planner.

''Hmm... let's see... I won't be free until the 5th of next month.'' he replied.

''Oh, no! That's like a months waiting.'' Ryoumei's excitement died. He understood just how busy his lover was but waiting a whole month to see each was just too much for him. The waiting would kill him... , slowly.

''Sorry, I'll try my best to meet you sooner but I can't promise, I have to travel to Germany and Switzerland for the next two weeks, then to Spain for another week and when I get back, they'll be lots n' lots of meetings and catching up to do at work. I don't know whether I'll find the time. You know I'm a busy man but when I'm finally free, I'll give you all the TLC that you need. Believe me, I'll make it up to you. I know what you need and I know how to deliver. You will have all my attention then, okay?'' Haruka tried his best convincing his lover to wait for him. Ryoumei meant the world to him.

''Okay.'' the hunter agreed. He had no choice but to be patient. Their relationship was a little complicated but they needed to work together to make it happen. Patience and understanding were amongst what they had to have to move on. Haruka wrote the address of their new home on a piece of paper, the date and time that they would meet and gave it to Ryoumei. The hunter looked at the paper and whistled. ''Not bad, ... the location, I mean.'' he explained. He wouldn't expect less from his lover. Haruka always liked to spoil him and surprise him and shower him with gifts. Although he asked the pureblood not to do such things, he wouldn't listen. He didn't need gifts and stuff, he was just grateful to have met and to have such a wonderful person in his life.

''Only the best for you. I didn't want to buy a house to close or too far away, because we both have families. But I'm sure you'll like it, I promise.'' Haruka noted, the 5th on his planner.

''I know.'' Ryoumei said smiling. ''Thanks, I'm so happy.''

''Lets take a shower and get out of here.'' Haruka said. After having a shower and a _quickie_, they got dressed and left. When they reached Ryoumei's Apartment complex, Haruka parked the car and turned to look at Ryoumei. They kissed long and deep. ''I'll miss you.'' The pureblood said.

''Same here.''

''Maybe I should come up,'' Haruka winked, trying his luck, ''what do you think?''

_So, I'm not the only one who's sex-crazed._ Although he was tempted to give in to the notion, Ryoumei shook his head. ''I don't think it's a good idea. My son is coming home anytime now.''

Haruka gazed deep into his lover's eyes. ''You're so _hawt,_ I could do you again and again.''

Ryoumei flushed, then changed the subject. ''Don't forget to bring me a souvenir from Deutschland, will you?''

''Kay.'' Haruka gave him one last kiss, giving up on the idea of another round of hot sex. ''Be good while I'm away.''

''I will.'' The hunter got out of the car and walked towards the apartment complex. Haruka waited until he disappeared into the building then started the car, a smile on his face. Just thinking about his lover made him feel warm, made him smile. Call him crazy or whatever, but that's the way he felt. After driving a few meters away, the scent of blood reached him. He knew that scent very well. It wasn't just anyone's blood. It was Ryoumei's. And lots of it. He quickly scanned the road for the next turn and rushed the car towards his beloved. _Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, _he prayed to the kami's.

He flung the apartment door open and followed the scent of blood to the living room. There, on the floor lay _his_ Ryoumei, in pool of blood, already unconscious. _Oh, hell no!_ Someone had stabbed him several times. _No, no, no, no, no, no. How could this be happening? Who would commit such horrendous act? _He scooped the hunter in his arms not caring about his clothes being soiled. ''Ryoumei, it's me.'' he said gently. ''Please open your eyes, I need you to wake up, please don't leave me.'' he said, afraid that he was aready losing him. Just as he was about to decide his next move, someone shot him in the chest. Before the second shot reached him he acted quickly and jumped back out of harms way. Without releasing Ryoumei's body he disappered and reappeared again in a flash, reaching the person who shot him. He thrust his hand into the man heart, taking him out immediately. He lay Ryoumei's body on the floor again.

Time wasn't on their side. Ryoumei had lost too much blood. If he didn't get medical attention soon, he would surely die. It would take a while for an ambulance to reach here and take the hunter to the hospital. He had also been shot in the chest by an anti-vampire gun and was bleeding profusely. He had no choice but to turn the hunter into a vampire. That was the only way he could ensure that his lover lived to see another day. Without further ado, he sank his fangs into Ryoumei's neck. His concentration was so much on Ryoumei that he didn't hear as the front door opened quietly and someone walked in through the corridor and into the living room where they were.

Everything happened so fast.

When he sensed a presence, Haruka looked up, ready to strike but then relaxed when he saw who it was. Ryoumei's son. Ryoumei had shown him pictures many times but they had never met in person. He then frowned when he saw another man behind Ryoumei's son ready to attack. He tried to warn the boy to run for it but the boy was frozen on the spot, probably by what he was witnessing in front of him, too shocked to move or do anything else. Haruka tried to use his powers to kill the man but he couldn't do anything because the man was hiding himself behind the boy. Ryoumei's son noticed the vampire was looking behind him but when he turned around, it was too late. He felt was a dagger slice through him then everything went black.

When the boy fell down, Haruka used that opportunity and turned the man to dust with his powers. He didn't know whether to stay at Ryoumei's side or go to his son. Either way, he had to do something. He had already turned Ryoumei into a vampire, all he had to do was wait and hope that it wasn't too late. It took time for the body to recover especially when one had lost so much blood, even if one was turned into a vampire. He went to the son. It wasn't looking good. _This has got to be my worst nightmare. _He had to turn both father and son into what he was. He sank his fangs and bit the boy turning him into a vampire, then after a while forced the boy to drink his blood. The boy would live... he was sure of it because he had acted quickly. He stood up and headed to where his lover was lying, touched his body and gasped. Ryoumei's body was already ice cold. For the first time in centuries, the pureblood wept.

* * *

><p>The scent of blood hit Kaname and sent him rushing out to his father's side. After searching the apartment to make sure there wasn't anymore assailants, Haruka had called an ambulance, gathered all his strength, left and headed home without his car. He didn't quite make it. But he was determined. He wasn't surprised that his son came rushing to him instead. Vampires had super sense of smell and could pick up especially blood scents from miles and miles away. Kaname held his father who had now collapsed at his feet. He looked at his dad's injury. It was deep.<p>

''What happened to you, Dad? Tell me... Who did this to you?'' he cried.

''Son...'' Haruka began. He was suddenly very weak, now that his son was by his side. He had lost too much blood. The bullet was eating his heart. He wondered how he had managed to get to where he was now. Maybe his strong will to see his son once again? What had transpired with Ryoumei and his son shouldn't have happened. He had let his guard down. Normally, he could sense danger without a problem. He was after all, an animal. A beast. He should have known. If only he had insisted on going up with Ryoumei to his apartment, this tragedy wouldn't have taken place. He should have relied more on his instincts. Had he become too relaxed whenever he was with his beloved to sense danger? Call it ... being in love. Did love do that to a person? He wasn't trying to find any excuses. He wasn't trying to blame anyone. Life wasn't fair sometimes but this was their fate. He should have known.

''Dad, you're scaring me.'' Kaname didn't fail to notice the bite marks on his father's neck. ''Who bit you, Dad? I swear, I'll_ kill _him.'' Drinking a pureblood's blood was strictly forbidded. Everybody knew that.

''No!'' Haruka said forcefully, then, ''noo...'' his voice getting weaker and weaker.

''Let me give you my blood, you should heal in no time.'' Kaname said.

''No.''

''Why not?''

''It's.. too... late.'' Haruka whispered.

''How can you say that? Drink my blood, it's not too late. Didn't you teach me never to give up? Why are you giving up so easily, Dad. Please, drink my blood.'' Kaname cried. ''Tell me who did this to you, I'll find them and make them pay.'' he persisted.

''I've... lived... my life, I have... no ... regrets, let me ... rest... in peace.'' Haruka closed his eyes. He did have two regrets. _One._ Not being able to protect Ryoumei and his son. Although the son would live, that didn't change the fact that he had let them down. He had let Ryoumei die. His other regret was he hadn't shown Ryoumei their new home as promised. He always kept his promises. This was the first time he would break a promise. But it couldn't be helped, could it?

Kaname panicked when his father didn't open his eyes. ''Dad! Open your eyes, stay with me, Dad!'' he cried.

Then Haruka spoke again, ''Please... f... find him... p...protect him, I couldn't...'' And with those words Haruka ceased to exist.

* * *

><p><strong>A is for Abstinence, which does not exist in Yaoi <strong>


End file.
